<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>on wednesdays, we fall by sincerelysobbe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687049">on wednesdays, we fall</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerelysobbe/pseuds/sincerelysobbe'>sincerelysobbe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>WTFock | Skam (Belgium)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, First Kiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:54:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerelysobbe/pseuds/sincerelysobbe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since the beginning of quarantine—the first of many terrible gifts that 2020 had given out, ripping them all away from their friends and outside families, Wednesday had belonged to them. At first, it had been a text from Noor saying “<i>I miss hanging out with you. Let’s hang out on Zoom tonight.</i>” and they had gotten together with some wine and Britt had brought her favorite snacks too and the two of them started on one of Noor’s favorite shows. They had stopped to talk about the events of the show with Britt asking questions and Noor enthusiastically answering. </p>
<p>...</p>
<p>Or: Britt and Noor meet up for their weekly movie night and end things differently than how they started.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Noor Bauwens/Britt Ingelbrecht</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>on wednesdays, we fall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I originally couldn’t get behind this couple because they were best friends. Then, I realized I was a fucking idiot (no surprise there tbh; also I'm being a little dramatic) because I literally wrote Sobbe as best friends before getting together. So I re-evaluated myself, thought it over, fell in love with the ship, and here we are. Sorry, it took me so long to get here. Enjoy a spontaneous one-shot that came to me as I was driving home from campus on Saturday.</p>
<p>Mentions of Captain Marvel and Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (because Noor looks like an inner marvel geek to me) but no major or minor spoilers for said things. Also, thank you to my dear friend Natalie for reading this because I was freaking out thinking that it was bad.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ever since the beginning of quarantine—the first of many terrible gifts that 2020 had given out, ripping them all away from their friends and outside families, Wednesday had belonged to them. At first, it had been a text from Noor saying “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I miss hanging out with you. Let’s hang out on Zoom tonight.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” and they had gotten together with some wine and Britt had brought her favorite snacks too and the two of them started on one of Noor’s favorite shows. They had stopped to talk about the events of the show with Britt asking questions and Noor enthusiastically answering. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But, rather quickly, their weekly Wednesday night marathon had become explicitly mandatory. It had become a tradition that neither of them wanted to break. There had been a handful of times that Noor was drawing as they watched or Britt was completing a problem on the commercial break. Plus, it had become one of Britt’s favorite nights of the week in the midst of the inner turmoil and stress that online school provided, the prolonged separation from her friends, and being stuck with only her overbearing parents and her brother for in-person company.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, as soon as quarantine was lifted, their weekly Zoom-meetings changed to in-person. Britt would borrow some of her mom’s wine and Noor would pick up their favorite food from the café that they both loved so much. Then, they would meet at one of their houses—alternating weekly—and set up a laptop in their bedroom to watch until their hearts’ content. Once the summer had officially begun, their tradition only increased, spanning the entire day of Wednesday as well as on Fridays or any day they had available. Even once school came again, their final year of school, they were determined to keep up their tradition. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And, they had. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where is your mama?” Noor asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her best friend was leaning up against the counter next to the stove, turned to face Britt, who was cooking them some pasta before they started their weekly marathon. Like Britt, she had changed her school clothes for a pair of pajamas and held a half-full glass of wine in her hand. Even stripped of her makeup and her signature leather jacket and dressed in her pajamas, Noor managed to look like she could’ve just stepped off a grunge runway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She and my dad had to go out of town because of work or something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Noor raised an eyebrow. “Even with COVID restrictions?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Britt shrugged her shoulders. She picked up the pasta and moved over to the sink to dump the water out into the sink. “Yeah, it was pretty last minute and it seemed important because they left really quickly. So, my brother is taking advantage of the fact that our parents aren’t home so he’s permanently moved over to his girlfriend’s place until they get back.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have to take advantage of it, I suppose,” Noor said, matter-of-factly. She took a drink of wine before she added, “I mean, I know that I would have taken advantage anyways.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Britt laughed, nodding in agreement. In her peripheral vision, she spotted Noor smiling, like she knew that Britt would’ve taken full advantage of it. If she had a boyfriend, she would’ve been the first one to invite him over as soon as her parents told her that they were going out of town before her brother even told her about going to his girlfriend’s. But, she would’ve made sure to have Wednesdays freed up. After all, Wednesday was her day with Noor, where they drank wine and watched shows together to their heart's content. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once the pasta was finally ready, the two girls collected their helping of food and headed into the living room, clutching to their glasses of wine with their free hands. It was another advantage about having the house to themselves because now they—or rather Britt—didn’t have to fight her brother for control of the living room. Despite the fact that Britt had never been interested in superhero movies before, Noor remained rather adamant about Britt watching Captain Marvel. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Britt sent her an incredulous look, Noor shrugged. “What can I say? I love the movie. Brie Larson is incredibly beautiful in it.” Britt laughed, her head falling back on the couch, and Noor laughed too, managing to get out between giggles. “Plus, Captain Marvel does kick ass too.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, okay,” Britt said. “Put it on.” Noor beamed, practically diving for her phone as she kept her glass of wine carefully balanced in her hand. As Noor pulled up the movie on Disney+, Britt watched amused, and shook her head. Her best friend must’ve seen her head shake because she glanced up and raised a daring eyebrow. “I can’t believe that I didn’t know that you loved Marvel so much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Neither do I,” Noor said, a teasing tone in her voice. A few seconds later, the previously black screen changed over to the Disney+ logo before switching again to the movie. As the opening credits rolled, Noor placed her phone back on the table and added, “I haven’t been subtle about it—and if you like this movie, you’ll definitely like Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, is that our next show that we’re watching?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you want to,” Noor said. She sounded giddy at the prospect of watching the show together. “The final season just finished airing in August and it’s finally on Netflix. Plus, all the characters are amazing and they’re all badass in their own way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Britt could agree or disagree with the new suggestion, the music swelled through the speakers, alerting the girls that the movie was starting. Noor crossed her legs beneath her, working on eating her helping of pasta, as Britt took another sip of her wine. About halfway through the movie, Britt demanded that Noor pause the movie so she could take their empty plates in the sink and fetch the bottle of wine they left in the kitchen.  At some point during the movie, Britt had grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and draped it over her legs—and she nearly tripped over it trying to get to the kitchen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once she had returned, Noor took the bottle to fill up their glasses as Britt collected the blanket from the floor and draped it over her legs. Handing Britt her glass of wine, Noor beamed at her and started the movie up again without looking. “See,” Noor said, matter-of-factly. “I told you that you would like this movie.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Britt smiled, her stomach churning with an unexpected feeling that her buzzed mind couldn’t identify. The feeling in her stomach was consuming and thoroughly distracting. For a few seconds, she couldn’t comprehend what was happening in the movie before she shoved the feeling away. She would figure it out later, she decided. Right now, it was movie night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the movie was moving toward the ultimate fight, Noor grabbed the blanket that was wrapped securely around Britt. Noor scooted closer to her and climbed beneath the blanket, letting out a sigh once she was fully beneath the fabric. Britt was still covered by the blanket but, now, Noor was covered with it too. As Noor took a sip of her wine, she shifted in her seat, stretching her legs across Britt’s, and leaned against her arm. Instantly, Britt shifted her arm, moving it around her shoulders, and Noor dropped her head down on Britt’s shoulder, practically tucked beneath her chin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Britt didn’t know how it happened. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One second, the two of them were simply watching the tail end of the movie—the happy bit of Captain Marvel, or Carol Danvers, with her best friend and her daughter at dinner and doing the dishes with Nick Fury—and the next, Noor was turning toward Britt to say something and Britt was glancing down to talk with her and they both </span>
  <em>
    <span>froze</span>
  </em>
  <span>. String at each other with wide eyes, the two of them realized how close they were, how all they had to do was lean forward a little to close the gap between their lips. The realization caused the unexpected feeling to reignite deep within Britt’s stomach, burning brightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’s not sure who leaned in first—who had made the first move to close the gap between their lips. All Britt knows is that she was staring at Noor, dumb-founded and uncertain what to do, and then, a frantic heartbeat later, their lips were gently being pressed together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of all the many kisses that Britt had ever been given, this one right now, given by her best friend, was by far the sweetest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The kiss was chaste and Noor’s lips were soft and unassuming against her own. Her free hand reached up to cradle the nape of Britt’s head, her fingers tangling deep within the strands of her short blonde hair. Feeling a bundle of nerves in her stomach, Britt mirrored her actions and kissed Noor with all she could. She ran her fingers through Noor’s short hair with her free hand and pulled her closer with the arm still around her shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a few minutes of leisurely kisses that caused the glow in Britt’s stomach to grow even brighter, Noor ended the kiss, separating their lips and letting out a shaky breath as she rested their foreheads together. With her eyes pinched closed, Britt could hear the sound of the ending credits from the movie and could smell the scent of the perfume that Noor always wore—a scent that she always liked but it seemed almost intoxicating now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cautiously, Britt opened her eyes and found Noor staring at her. To anyone that met her, but especially her closest friend, Noor was an open book waiting to be read. Britt could see the nervousness swimming deep in her brown eyes like she was waiting for Britt to explode or anything. However, Britt didn’t want to explode. In fact, she had never been more at peace—or more nervous—in her life. Reaching up, Britt cupped the side of Noor’s face and Noor pressed her cheek further into Britt’s palm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Letting out a nervous breath, Britt leaned towards Noor, wanting to kiss her again, wanting to have their lips pressed together. It was a feeling that she hadn’t had in a while—not since the beginning months of her relationship with Sander, before everything fell apart and deteriorated to leave them clinging to ashes. When Noor’s eyes fluttered closed and she tilted her head back, Britt was certain that her heart might leap out of her chest when the realization at Noor might feel the same way that she did. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though Noor’s lips were still soft, this kiss was not cautious as their first ones had been. Britt wrapped one arm tightly around Noor’s shoulders, pulling them as close together as she could. Their lips moved more vigorously against each other and Britt trailed her hand slowly through Noor’s hair. Britt felt Noor’s hand in her hair, her nails scratching light at her scalp. Even in their odd position, Noor’s other hand dropped down to Britt’s hip and held her there. Britt mapped out the muscles of Noor’s back with one hand, feeling how the muscles jump beneath it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Somehow, as Noor pushed herself closer, Britt shifted too far back and felt herself slipping. Still linked together, Britt took Noor with her and they tumbled against the cushions of the couch. Immediately, a laugh was ripped from both of them—at what just happened, at the fact that they were kissing each other and the other person wanted them too. Once the laughter had ceased from their systems, Britt stared up at Noor who returned her gaze. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a minute, the two of them simply stared at each other before Britt reached up, wrapping her arms around Noor’s neck and pulling her down for another kiss.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you guys enjoyed this little story of mine! I thought about continuing it on, but I decided to level it here. This is the first time that I've ever written this couple and I actually feel like this story made me like them more so I really hope you guys enjoyed because I did. I do have at least one more scene in mind for these two in this universe so if I manage to finish it, I'll add another chapter! Thank you so much for reading! </p>
<p>come find me on tumblr!<br/>     main blog: djsander<br/>     writing blog: sincerelysobbe</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>